


Pretend Like You Love Me

by Aerosin



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Other characters to be added as they appear, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerosin/pseuds/Aerosin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Rachel accepted into NYADA, Kurt is trying to get on with his life. Working part time at the diner and at Vogue.com, Kurt feels somewhat back on track with his life. That is, until Blaine cheats on him, then Kurt's life seems to fall apart again. From then on, Kurt busies himself with work, until an old face shows up with an offer Kurt really can't refuse.<br/>"I need you to be my boyfriend."</p><p>"No way."</p><p>"Name your price."</p><p>"I don't want anything-"</p><p>"NYADA."</p><p>"How did you find out?"</p><p>"Show Choir Gossip goes around fast."</p><p>"And if I refuse?"</p><p>"I'll leave you alone to fend for yourself as the media follows you home."</p><p>"You're evil." Kurt whispered.</p><p>Sebastian laughed, "Complimenting me already? I'm flattered."</p><p>"So is that a yes?" </p><p>"You're lucky I desperately want to go to NYADA."</p><p>"I knew you couldn't resist me babe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I could never resist writing a pretend Relationship between Kurt and Sebastian. Anyway, this is my first official story on here. Every chapter with include a quote, kinda like a hint if you will on what will happen in the chapter or the next, not this one though. Sorry the chapter is long, enjoy.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt's blood ran cold as he stood frozen in place as his archenemy, held his hand, while looking up at him with eyes full of admiration. He looked at the boy kneeling in font of him, there was something lingering past all the fake affection, a hint of nervousness. With a slight undertone of hatred. he couldn't really think of what it was at the moment due to the fact he was sure he was losing consciousness.

He averted his eyes from the flashing lights coming from outside and hissed at Sebastian lowly so only he could hear. "Sebastian what are you-" He cut himself off as he saw a flicker of anxiety in those green eyes and Sebastian tightened his grip on his hand, which Kurt assumed was a threat or a warning. If someone would have told Kurt if he showed up to the dinner, he would be surrounded by the media as Sebastian Smythe declared his love for him, Kurt would have locked his door and took a nap. And the morning had gone so well. Well not really.

* * *

 

Kurt had been woken by the sweet sound of the coffee maker, which caused him to get out of bed faster than usual. He followed the sent to the kitchen were Rachel was standing with two coffee mugs in her hands. She grinned as she saw him and gave him his cup when he started making grabby hands for it. "Morning Kurt!" She said happily as she sat down at their table. Kurt smiled and blew on his coffee, "You look happy, what's the occasion?" He took his place across from her and slipped his coffee. "Mnmmh. Okay, this is actually good." He said looking down at his cup in shock.

Usually when Rachel made his coffee it was either too bitter or diabetes in a cup, there was no in between. His head snapped up and he set down his cup, "Rachel Berry, what did you do?" Rachel's smile faltered for a good second before it was set back in place, "Nothing! Nothing, Kurt I swear." She said not looking him in the eyes. "Nothing? Rachel, you never remember how I like my coffee." He rose his eyebrows as she practically tried to chug down her coffee, despite the fact both the cups of coffee were steaming hot.

"She didn't do anything lady Hummel, I did." Santana said emerging from her room. She was wearing her diner uniform. She sauntered into the kitchen, swiping Rachel's coffee from her hands and despite her protests, drank the rest of it. "Ugh, hazelnut creamer, really Berry?" She threw the cup into the sink and walked to the door. "Wait, you don't have work today. It's Friday, you always have Friday off." Kurt said with a frown, getting up from the table. Santana laughed, "But you don't." Santana said, tying her apron around her waist. "I'm filling in for you at the diner, so you can go on your hot date." Kurt sputtered, "What are you talking about?"

"Hummel, do you have any idea what today's date is?" She said turning to face him. Kurt's frown deepened. "It's Friday-" Santana let out a low sigh, "We already established that, I meant besides that." Kurt looked at Rachel, who looked down at the table, "February 14th-" Kurt eyes widened and Santana smirked. "That's right Lady Hummel, Valentines day. And Rachel set you up with a fine piece of ass from her dance class." Santana grabbed her purse and unlatched the door. "Have fun with that." She said blowing a kiss to Kurt, exiting the apartment and sliding the door back in place.

Once she was gone Rachel stood up, "Kurt, I-" Kurt turned on her, "You set me up on a blind date?" He snapped. She shrunk back at that. "Kurt, I did it so you could be happy!" Kurt snorted at that, but she continued. "Plus Santana was the one who called him and set it up." She said quietly. He gave her a stare. "And I thought if you met someone, you could move on from Blaine." She trailed off.

Kurt glared at her. Him and Blaine had been broken up ever since Blaine had cheated on him. Although, Blaine would usually call him and beg forgiveness every now and then. "I don't need you to set me up on dates Rachel! I'm fine, I can find my own dates!" Rachel rolled her eyes, "Your last relationship was a robber." Kurt flushed at that. Right Cody, the sexy Santa Claus from the mall, who tied him up and stole all their possessions. Thankfully they got them all back, but still.

Rachel hesitantly walked closer to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Kurt, give him a chance. He's nice and Italian. He's good looking and gay." She said empathizing on the last part. Kurt rolled his eyes at that and sighed. "What does he look like and where am I meeting him?" Rachel lit up like a lighthouse at that and pulled up a picture of the boy on her phone. "His name is Domingo." Kurt sucked in a breath.

Domingo had dark tan skin with striking gray eyes. He had dark brown curly hair and was muscular. Rachel grinned at his dazed expression. "You approve?" Kurt blinked and looked at her, "Where are we going to meet?" Her grin got bigger at that, "A place down the street called The Coffee Bean. At ten o'clock." Kurt looked down at his watch and gasped. "It's nine forty-five! That's not enough time for me to get ready!" He bolted to his room to get ready for his date. "I'll help you pick out your outfit!" Rachel said, hurrying after him.

Rachel opened up Kurt's wardrobe and started pulling out several options as Kurt paced around the room. "Okay how about this?" She said gesturing to the white collared shirt paired with a black and white tie. "With-" She paused and pulled out blue skinny jeans. "This?" Kurt's halted and looked at before shaking his head and continued pacing around. She dropped the outfit. "This then?" She said gestured to the other outfit in her hand. A gray dress shirt and black pants "Too formal." He said. Rachel tossed them aside and continued her search. "Oh!" She pulled out a gray sweater and faded light blue jeans. "No, it's to causal. He'll think I don't care-"

Rachel could practically hear the nervousness dripping in his voice. She dropped the outfit and threw her hands in her hair. "Kurt!" He froze. "Stop and sit." As the soon as the words left her mouth, Kurt dropped to the ground in a crisscross sitting position. Rachel looked down at him and pushed her hair back. "Okay, I actually meant for you to sit on the bed, but that works too." She rambled.

She looked at Kurt who was looking at the floor. "Kurt, look at me." Rachel sighed. Kurt raised his head. "Kurt, you are amazing. You are one of best people I have ever known. And you're my best friend." Kurt smiled at that. "So stop worrying. Domingo is not going to care. And if he does," she knelt down in front of him and held his hand. "Screw him." Kurt looked at her for a long hard second, then let out a shaky breath. "Rachel, I haven't been on a date with any guy in a long time. I haven't been with anyone besides-" His voice cracked. "Kurt, Domingo is not Blaine." Rachel said softly. Kurt visibly flinched at the sound of his ex's name.

"Kurt, I swear to you, if this goes badly," She squeezed his hand, "I will never set you up again and I will swear off men and we can get married," Kurt stared at her before she continued, "as friends for insurance benefits." Kurt laughed as he wiped his eyes. Rachel pulled him into a hug and rubbed circles into his back. "Or we can forget the whole thing and watch Broadway's greatest musicals." She said pulling back.

"Plus, my dads will be thrilled I married someone who can reach my vocal range without breaking a sweat." Kurt shook his head with a laugh and looked at her. "You swear?" Rachel rolled her eyes fondly and nodded, he took her hand and she helped him up.

"Well?" Rachel asked. "As tempting as watching musicals sounds, I believe I have a date Miss Rachel Berry." She squealed and clapped her hands. "Kurt, I swear you will not regret this!" She looked at her watch, "Oh my god, go do your hair!" She gasped and pushed Kurt into the bathroom. "Hurry, I will pick you out the perfect outfit for your date." Kurt let out a sound of protest, but he didn't get to say anything because the door was slammed in his face. He sighed and quickly got to work, when Rachel set her mind on something there was no stopping her.

He combed his hair and used a generous amount of hair stray to get to his regular coiffed style. A few minutes later the door opened and Rachel threw a pile of clothes in his arms and closed the door. He dropped the pile onto the counter and picked up the shirt he was given. Not the color combination he would have picked. But he had to give Rachel some credit, she gave him the perfect mix of formal and casual. And she obviously only gave him clothes that showed of his small, but fit frame.

He took off his T-shirt he had fallen asleep in and shrugged on the one he was given and buttoned it up. He went to pick up the pants he was given when he paused. Rachel Berry, picked out his underwear. "Oh my god Rachel." Rachel poked her head in. "What?" "You picked out my underwear?" He said, unbelieving that she actually rummaged through his wardrobe for his underwear. "Why?" Rachel face turned slightly red, "Well I thought if everything goes well-" She trailed off avoiding his gaze. "You thought what?" He said with a blank stare.

"Well you can't show of with a regular pair of boxers-" It's was worse than he expected. Rachel picked out his underwear while thinking about which one would show off his assets better. He knew he was blushing, "Rachel! I'm not going to have sex with him-" "Why not?" Rachel asked like she was actually confused. "Because it's our first date." Rachel hyped up at that. "First? So there's going to be more dates?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Get out."

"With pleasure."

Ten minutes later with Rachel's stamp of approval, Kurt was running down the street, pushing pass the crowds of people wearing a beige coat, a navy colored dress shirt, and his tightest Levi jeans. Rachel literally had to help him into them, so there was no way he could get them off without help. It was a miracle that Kurt managed to get ready with the amount of time he was left to work with.

He slowed to a jog as he reached the coffee shop. As he entered he felt as if he had been teleported back to Lima. Coffee Bean, looked exactly like the Lima Bean. They even had the Mocha he always got when he was with Blaine. To be fair it was just a mocha, but still.

They would sit at a table and talk about their future together. Well, until Sebastian showed up then the rest of the time Blaine would get up several times to get a refill or take an unnecessary long time fixing his coffee to avoid the table. And Kurt was stuck arguing with the Meerkat.

One time Kurt had been on a coffee date with Blaine and Sebastian came strolling through the door. Sebastian grinned when he saw the two and purposely sat in between them. Sebastian made a few sexual innuendos to Blaine, pretending that Kurt wasn't even there until Kurt had it and pulled a Snix. Kurt gripped his coffee and leaned forward, made sure to wobble his chair, then he jolted forward like his chair lost balance and his hot mocha was seeping into Sebastian's Dalton uniform. It was also a bonus when his cup knocked into Sebastian's and it spilled onto Sebastian's pants. Santana would have been proud.

Sebastian hissed as he shot up from his chair. "What the fuck gay face?" A smirk flashed across Kurt's face, before a innocent look replaced it. But Sebastian had caught it. "It was an accident, I swear." Kurt had made his voice small and vulnerable. "Bullshit!" Sebastian snarled and he lunged at Kurt. Only to be held back by Blaine.

Blaine made eye contact with Kurt and Kurt made his eyes watery and wide as he gasped in shock. For extra measure, he started shaking in fear. Blaine had took the bait and given him a apologetic look. "It was an accident, Sebastian. Kurt wouldn't do something like this on purpose."

Blaine released Sebastian to comfort his boyfriend. Once Blaine was wrapped up in a hug with Kurt, Kurt glared at Sebastian. "How can you not see this?" Sebastian barked. Kurt glanced around to see they had attracted the attention of the whole coffee shop. But it seemed, that no one besides Sebastian noticed the gesture.

So, he went back to crying into Blaine's shoulder. Muffling his snort when a lady from the back called Sebastian a bastard for making him cry. "You know what?" He felt Blaine's breath tickle his neck, "I'm taking Kurt home, have fun with getting that stain out." Blaine had said firmly and quickly led the distressed Hummel out of the Lima bean.

He should have recorded that and sent that in as his audition to NYADA now that he thought of it. Ah, yes. The first few months of dating Blaine had been bliss. And that was one of the times Blaine had stuck up for him.

But to be fair, the next time they had gone back there Sebastian had been lurking in the corner. And as soon as Blaine had left their table to get another coffee, Sebastian stuck up behind Kurt and dumped his coffee on him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I miss took you for the trash can." Sebastian had purred sweetly before dropping the empty cup on the table and strolling out. Blaine had saw what occurred, but didn't go after Sebastian, just offered Kurt some napkins.

Blaine. Blaine Anderson. As in the Blaine who cheated on him. The same Blaine that claimed Kurt was his soulmate.

_Don't think about Blaine._

Kurt teared his mind away from Blaine. When his eyes started to water he shook his head and glanced around. Now isn't a good time to think about it. He looked around not seeing Domingo anywhere. He sighed, _a no show?_ His heart sank into his stomach. He glanced at his watch, 10:09 it blinked. His stomach growled and he pulled out his wallet and got in line.

"A grande nonfat mocha." He said, siding his credit card and id to the cashier. She took them barely glancing at them, swiped his credit card and handed them back too him. "Name?" She said pulling out a clear plastic cup with a coffee bean logo on it. "Kurt." As soon as he said that, she looked at him and squinted. "Kurt? As in Kurt Hummel?" Kurt blinked and slowly nodded, "I'm sorry, do I know you?" She shook her head quickly and quickly wrote his name on the cup in neat cursive.

She quickly ripped his receipts from the print machine and handed him a pen. He quickly jotted down his name in perfect cursive and grabbed his copy and headed to an empty table. He rapped his fingers on the table trying to make the time pass.

And that's when the cashier started talking to the girl who was making his drink. In French. Now, Kurt usually minds his own business and doesn't pry into other people's conversations, but he heard his name being whispered.

_"Kurt Hummel-"_

_"Sebastian Smyth's-"_

_"Sebastian is in France-"_

_"Kurt here-"_

_"A break-"_

_"Coming back-"_

It's not Kurt's fault he knows French practically fluently and that his brain automatically translates it. However, Kurt lost whatever else they were saying because of the rush of people coming in and muting them out. He frowned, _Sebastian is in France? No, it must be a different Sebastian._

The last time Kurt had seen Sebastian they had gotten into an argument. Well that wasn't the last time, it was actually at regionals, but the last time they actually had a real conversation was at the Lima bean. It was really bad, Kurt regretted opening his mouth in the first place.

His stomach turned just thinking about it, he felt really guilty about it. _No._ He shook his head, _there's no way Sebastian changed._ He was still the same arrogant, no good, boyfriend chaser that Kurt knew in high school no matter what Sebastian said. They both knew he wasn't going to change, so why should he feel guilty about what he said to Sebastian.

Kurt thought about the girls conversation, _why were they talking about him? Was there another Kurt Hummel in France?_ "Kurt!" He jumped as he was forced out of his thoughts by the girl calling him to get his drink. He slung his bag on and walked over to the counter to get his mocha.

He practically moaned as the sweet taste of mocha filled his mouth, it earned him a few stares. He ignored them as he spun on his heel and went to go sit in a booth in the faraway corner. Sipping his coffee, he pulled out his phone and tapped at Rachel's number.

 **To Rachel (10:15):**  
**No show.**

Kurt typed, then hit send. He put his phone down and continued to drink his coffee. He hummed happily at the taste of his warm mocha hitting his taste buds. [I am by far, the greatest star]- erupted from his phone and he swallowed his coffee and set his cup down. _Rachel_ , he thought. He typed in his password and a message popped up on his screen.

 **To Kurt (10:16):**  
**WHAT??? OMG KURT I'M SO SORRY!**

He laughed bitterly and was about to type a response when his phone buzzed again.

 **To Kurt (10:17):**  
**Okay, I just texted him. He said his dance practice ran a little later than he expected. BUT HE'S ON HIS WAY.**

Kurt bit his lip and took a sip of his coffee.

 **To Rachel (10:18):**  
**I don't know if this is a good idea anymore.**

His phone buzzed immediately.

 **To Kurt (10:18):**  
**No, no, no, no. Kurt please? Give him five minutes. Please?????**

Kurt rubbed his head and put his face in his hands. _What was he thinking let Santana and Rachel set him up?_ Kurt sighed as he typed in a reply.

 **To Rachel (10:21):**  
**At 10:30 I'm leaving.**

 **To Kurt (10:22):**  
**Thank you, thank you!!! :D**

 **To Rachel (10:23):**  
**The things I do for you.**

He pocketed his phone after sending that message and waited.

When it was 10:30 and Domingo was nowhere to be found, Kurt sighed and finished off the rest of his coffee. As the the last drops of coffee hit his tongue, he threw the cup in the nearest trash can and headed towards the exit.

As he pushed open the door and hand grabbed his arm. "Oh my god, please don't go." Kurt's head snapped to the person holding his arm. "Domingo." He breathed. He wasn't actually thinking Domingo would show up. The boy looked like a mess. His hair was a mess and his clothes were rumpled and he looked like had ran here.

Kurt used his other hand to pull out his phone and check the time. He smiled, "It's ten thirty-two." He removed Domingo hand from his arm. "I believe I have to go now." Domingo's face fell at that, "Oh." He said quietly.

"I see, well I'm sorry for wasting your time." He stammered."Well, I could be convinced to stay." Kurt hinted and Domingo brightened visibly at that. "Can I buy you a coffee?" Kurt nodded and followed Domingo to the line.

"So, Dance practice?" Kurt said as they got in line behind a old woman muttering something about pears. Domingo flashed Kurt an apologetic look. "Ah yes, originally I wasn't supposed to have practice today. But my partner texted me saying she needed help on the dance we were assigned."

Kurt nodded in understanding. As they reached the front of the line, the cashier looked at Kurt weirdly. Domingo ordered a vanilla latte and let Kurt order his usual. The cashier seemed a little peeved while she was taking their order. But the girl making their drinks seemed confused.

Kurt lead Domingo to the booth he had been sitting in and sat down. Domingo hesitated until Kurt eye contact with Domingo, smiled and gestured for him to sit.

"How did you and Rachel meet?" Domingo laughed, "I met her after class, she almost sprained her ankle, trying to do ten pirouettes in a row without stretching first." Kurt rose his eyebrows. "I gave her some pointers on her dancing and she bought me coffee after." Domingo said laughing.

"So, how is it possible your single?" Domingo asked. Kurt smile faltered. "You don't have to answer that." Kurt shook his head. "No, it's fine."

"My boyfriend cheated on me." He said quietly staring at his hands instead. That's when Domingo reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry." Kurt smiled a bit, "It's fine, I'm over it."

_I am so not over it._

An hour passed  and Kurt was actually enjoying himself, until his phone blared up. He meekly cast Domingo an apologetic look and answered his phone. "Hello?" He said quietly. "Kurt, get your ass down here." Santana said over a loud chatter of voices. "Santana? What's wrong?" He didn't hear her, instead he heard a loud crash of plates and a loud up roar of people, then the call ended.

Kurt was filled with nervousness as he pocketed his phone. "I need to go." He moved to get out, "Wait, what?" Domingo reached to stop him, but accidentally knocked over his coffee and it spilled on to Kurt. Kurt hissed as the coffee soaked his coat. "Oh my god-… I am so sorry-" Domingo tried to get napkins to help dry it, but Kurt waved him off. "It's fine!" Kurt snapped, getting out of the booth. Kurt ignored Domingo calling him and dashed out of there to the diner.

He was breathless by the time he reached the diner. He entered and looked around desperately, looking for Santana. It was packed in the diner, it had never been this full ever. The diner it's self was decorated with pink and red, streamers hung from the ceiling and small vases of roses where placed at each table. Besides that, it was chaotic. There was one of the waitresses was on stage singing 'My Heart Will Go On', but her voice being dulled out by the crowd.

Kurt winced as she failed to reach the high note that he could reached in his sleep. He squeezed in pass the crowd to the kitchen. He swung open the door to see Santana with the cooks. The kitchen was a mess, pans and pots everywhere. And Santana's hair was a mess for once in her life, and she looked terrified. Santana let out a sigh of relief. "Santana what happened? You called me and I just heard-"

"Kurt, you need to help me. Shortly after I got to the diner, paparazzi surrounded the place, then people came into see the commotion, but the last time I checked fucking Madonna isn't here!" Santana growled out, picking up two trays of drinks.

"So, I don't know what this could be about, but I can't keep up anymore, so get your ass in gear and help me." Kurt blinked and nodded. Santana gave him a thankful look before opening the door with her shoulder and vanishing through the door.

Kurt hurried to the employee locker room and changed into his spare uniform. "Hummel!" He heard Santana yell.  He cursed and went to search for her. He eventually found her trying balance four trays. "Oh Gaga." He said, taking two of them from her.

He and Santana, then rushed to go deliver the trays to the correct tables. "Excuse me! Can we get some service here?" A man called. Kurt hurried to the angry man. "Kurt." Santana said trying to get his attention as he jotted down the table's order. "Kurt!" She hissed. She pulled him by his arm from the table and pointed to the window. As he turned to look, flashes of light blinded him. 

"Why are they taking pictures of me?" Kurt said looking away and blinking rapidly.  "You tell me." Santana muttered as she dragged him over to the bar and ducked back there with him.

"Seriously Hummel, did you murder someone?" She snapped at him. "No! I don't know why-" The sound of Kurt's phone going off cut him off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "Blaine." He said grimly. Santana gave him a murderous look, "He has the worst timing."

 _I agree._ With a sigh he pressed answer. "Blaine, now's not really a good time-" "You're dating now?" Blaine yelled through the speaker. Kurt winced. "No, what are you-" "There's pictures of you online with some guy drinking coffee together-" The sound of the door opening cut him off and suddenly the whole diner went silent. Forgetting about Blaine, he gave Santana a look. As if they both knew what they were thinking. They peeked out from the bar.

The people from the diner had quieted down when a boy about Kurt's age entered through the door of the diner. He was tall and fairly tanned. There was a feeling of arrogance about him. The Boy looked around until his gaze landed on Kurt. He lowered his sunglasses and smirked. A chill went through Kurt as his eyes met a pair of glittering green ones. "Sebastian." Kurt said.

Sebastian was wearing a grey coat with a dark blue sweater vest underneath paired with a red tie. His beige colored skinny jeans were tucked in his brown military boots. His smirk was obnoxious.

If Santana was shocked, she didn't show it. Instead she stood up from the bar and brushed off her uniform. "Sebastian, did Ohio run out of gays for you to do?" Sebastian grinned at that as she invaded his space. "Or did you finally contract aids from the scandal's bathroom?" Sebastian looked mildly offended at that, "I always use protection." He glanced back at Kurt who was still looking over the bar. "And I don't let just anyone touch me." He winked at Kurt. Santana rose her eyebrow. "Anyway, how's that girlfriend of yours? The blonde?"

A flash of anger glinted in Santana's eyes. "Why are you here Smythe?" Santana snapped, "I know you didn't just come all the way to New York to ask about my love life and insult me." Sebastian chuckled, "Originally, no. But I'm pretty sure I can squeeze that into my schedule."

"Actually, I came to see Kurt." Sebastian said looking pass Santana to look at Kurt. "Why?" Santana demanded. Sebastian looked around then smiled, "Why? Because he owes me a favor." People in the diner started whispering again.

Sebastian took off his sunglasses and whispered to something to Santana who stared at Kurt wide eyed. The rest of it was a blur. Santana ushered everyone out of the diner, telling them they were closed and yelled at the staff to scram. But the people and paparazzi lingered outside.

After she the last employee exited, she closed the door. "Sebastian, I will kick your ass if you lay a hand on him." Kurt snapped out of it and stood up from his crouching position and exited the bar. He wedged himself between Santana and Sebastian. "Santana, stop." He said pulling her away from him. "It's just a talk. I'll be fine." Santana looked at him unsure. "Wait outside for me." Santana didn't budge. "Please?" She scoffed and glared at Sebastian one last time before exiting the diner.

"Kurt."

Kurt watched as Santana vanished within the crowd before turning his attention to Sebastian. "Sebast-" He was cut off by Sebastian pulling Kurt into a hug. Kurt blinked and tried to push him away.

"Sebastian what are-"

"Please, just- just let me hold you for a second." 

That made him stop struggling. A million questions raced in Kurt's head. _Why is Sebastian in New York? What favor? Has Sebastian gone crazy? Have I taken crazy pills?_

Sebastian body relaxed when Kurt stopped struggling against him. They stayed like that for a few more minutes in silence, before Sebastian pulled back to look at Kurt.

"Hey Princess, I almost didn't recognize you." Sebastian said with a lazy smirk on his face. "You're wearing boy clothes." That made Kurt realize he was still in Sebastian's arms and he pushed Sebastian back.

"What do you want Sebastian?" He snapped, "Why are you here?" Sebastian eyes widened and he ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck, shit sorry. I'm still used to insulting you." Sebastian groaned. "That's not what I wanted to say."

"Give me a second to think." Sebastian said, pacing around. Kurt stared at him in bewilderment throughout all of this. After a minute of watching Sebastian try to make circles in the floor, Kurt stuttered out, "Are you on drugs?" 

"What?" Sebastian almost fell over in shock. "No!" He yelled. "Sebastian- What's going on? Why are you acting so weird?" Kurt said, stepping closer to him. Sebastian looked at Kurt  for a moment before cornering Kurt against the bar.

"You."

Kurt's heart pound in his ears. "What?" He unconsciously licked his lips.

"Because of you."

"I don't- what are you saying?"

"Kurt, I like you."

_Or maybe I did take crazy pills._

Sebastian continued despite Kurt's silence, "I can't stop thinking about you." He sighed, "Kurt, I want you."

Then Sebastian took Kurt's hand and dropped to his knees.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?"

* * *

 And that is basically how Kurt ended up with Sebastian kneeling down in front of him.

This was all wrong, Sebastian was his high school rival, they hated each other. Sebastian didn't like Kurt, Kurt didn't like Sebastian.

Sebastian was messing with him, that pissed him off.

"Sebastian, cut it out." Kurt hissed as the flashing lights went off. Sebastian groaned. "Fine, Hummel." Sebastian dropped his hand and stood up. "Have it your way."

Sebastian's demeanor changed immediately. He dropped the love sick look and his usual arrogant mask slipped into place.  "I'm actually kind of glad you didn't believe me." Sebastian said as he brushed himself off.

Kurt grit his teeth together. "Why?" He growled out. Sebastian smirked, "Don't get your panties in a twist. As if I would ever like you."

Kurt glared at him."Why are you here Sebastian?" Sebastian looked out the window, at the paparazzi. "I need a favor." Sebastian said.

"What could you possibly want from me?"

"I need you to be my boyfriend."

Kurt choked on air. "What?"

"I. Need. You. To. Be. My. Boyfriend." Sebastian repeated slowly.

"I heard you!" Kurt snapped. "Stop messing with me before I let Satan back in here."

Sebastian rose an eyebrow, "Satan?" He repeated.

"Santana." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes. Sebastian smirked, "Suits her." Sebastian shook his head. "All jokes aside, I'm not messing around."

"Why?"

Sebastian sighed, "It's a long story." 

Kurt glared at him, Sebastian groaned and threw his hands up. "Fine, you win." 

"I need you to be my boyfriend because I told my parents you were and now they want to meet you." Sebastian said looking at the ground. "Why would you tell them that?" Kurt frowned. "My dad was pissed at me, because my last hook up was seen by the media, sneaking out my window at two in the morning." Kurt snorted, "Shocker." Sebastian rolled his eyes, but continued on. "And since I am the son of the state attorney of Ohio, it was in the papers the next day. You wouldn't know because you don't live in Ohio anymore."

"He threatened to cut me off if I didn't stop with the hook ups. So, I told him that guy sneaking out was my boyfriend. It worked perfectly because the paparazzi never got a picture of his face." Sebastian proudly.

"Then, why say my name? Why not anyone, but me?"

"Your father is a congressman, my father was ecstatic." Sebastian scoffed, "And it worked for a couple of months, until he wanted to met you." Kurt eyes widened, "You mean you've been living this lie that you've dating me for months?" Sebastian nodded. "Just so you wouldn't be cut off?" Kurt cried. Sebastian glared at him, "Look, I don't expect you to understand. And no, i'm not some rich boy living of his dad's fortunate." Kurt laughed, "Really?" Sebastian face turned serious.  "I only use his money for emergencies." When Kurt didn't look convinced, Sebastian sighed, "Look, you owe me a favor. And after the summer, i'll let you free." 

Kurt started to laugh uncontrollably, he bent over gigging. "Ha, my god, haha, this is the best thing I heard today." He cried, trying to catch his breath. Tears ran down his face, "This is hilarious." Though out this, Sebastian looked unamused. He wiped them away, "You need _my_ help." Kurt choked out and shook his head, "No."

Sebastian looked shocked for a moment, then a look of annoyance settled on Sebastian face. "No?" He repeated. "No, I do not owe you anything. I will not pretend to be your boyfriend. Dig yourself out of this mess you made." Kurt spit out. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "Really? you don't remember?" Kurt looked at him, "Last year?" 

Kurt thought for a second, "The night at Scandals." Kurt said bluntly. Sebastian looked disgusted. "No. Why would you think that?" Kurt flinched. "I-" "Kurt, I would have done that for anyone. And I would never hold that against you as blackmail." Kurt's stomach turned and he looked down at his shoes. "The Lima Bean." Sebastian said as if it was so obvious. Kurt felt like throwing up. "Sebastian, I should have never said that-"

"Yet you did. You can't take it back, not anymore. And I'm probably never going to let it go." Sebastian growled out. "Look, name your fucking price Hummel." Kurt looked up at Sebastian, "I don't want anything-" "That's a lie, everybody wants something. In it's our nature to be greedy." Sebastian face darkened and he stalked closer to Kurt. Kurt stepped back to only back up against the bar. "Even in yours." Sebastian whispered and Kurt swallowed.

"NYADA." Sebastian said. Kurt gasped and Sebastian laughed. "I knew it." Kurt bit his lip. "How did you know?" Sebastian grinned, "Show choir gossip spreads around viscously." Kurt groaned, "Of course it does." Sebastian chuckled. "I'll make you a deal Hummel." A shiver went down Kurt's spine. "You pretend to be my boyfriend til the end of the summer, go on a few dates with me," Kurt made a face, "Meet my parents, pose for a few pictures and NYADA is yours."

Kurt scoffed, "And how are you going to do that?" Sebastian rolled his eyes, "You seem to forget my family has connections and is rich." Kurt laughed. "Money buys anything theses days. And I will also pay for your college tuition."

"And if I refuse?"

Sebastian smirked, "Then, I will leave here looking heartbroken that my boyfriend broke up with me and leave you alone to fend for yourself as the media follows you home and death threats fill your mailbox." Kurt jaw dropped. "I was wrong, Santana isn't Satan. you are!" He stuttered out finally after a minute. "You're evil." Kurt whispered. Sebastian threw his head back and shook in laughter. "Complimenting me already? I'm flattered." Sebastian said mockingly. "Is that a yes?" He reached out and tapped Kurt's jaw shut. Kurt swatted his hand away and glared at him. "You're lucky I desperately want to go to NYADA."

"I knew you couldn't resist me babe." Sebastian purred. "There are some conditions to this deal however." Kurt stomach dropped. "Like what?"  Sebastian hummed, "Number one, no one can know our relationship is fake. Ever. Not Rachel, not Blaine, not even your parents." _Oh great, Santana was going to have a field day with this._  "Two, when I need you, I will text you." Kurt groaned, "You expect me to be at your beck and call?"  _I will never be free._  Sebastian's green eyes danced with pleasure as he nodded.  _My god, I am signing my life away._ "Three," Sebastian paused a moment before he swallowed, "You have to pretend like you love me." 

"Sebastian I'm an actor, not a genie." Sebastian glared. "I'm not going to enjoy this either." Sebastian smirked and leaned down to whisper in Kurt's ear. "And if you supposedly love me, you will have to kiss and hug me." Kurt shivered at that image. "Ugh, stop it!" Kurt put his fingers in his ears. "La, la, la- not listening, la, la, la!" Sebastian snorted, "Trust me, you're not my dream guy either."

He grabbed Kurt hands and made him stop. "Four, When we're not together, you don't have to act like you love me. Hate me all you want." Sebastian paused, "Well, don't ranting on how much you hate me to one of your friends, because that's kinda obvious." Kurt nodded, "Is that all?" Sebastian bit his lip, "Yeah. Five, if I ever go too far, if there is ever something you're not comfortable doing," Kurt raised a brow. "Say Warbler." 

"Warbler?" Kurt repeated, shocked. "Our safe word. Other people will just think it's a pet name." Sebastian reasoned. "Say it and I will stop. And you don't have to explain. Ever." Kurt heart jumped, "Wow. For a second, I thought you had a heart." Sebastian chuckled, "Nope, don't have one of those." Kurt smiled a bit.

"Now, babe," Sebastian purred, "we start immediately." Kurt gulped, "As in now?" Sebastian's grinned was wicked. "As in now." Sebastian pulled Kurt into his arms and put his arms around Kurt's waist. Sebastian rested his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. "Relax." Sebastian whispered. His breath tickled Kurt's neck which caused him to shiver. Though Kurt's heart was hammering in his chest, he forced his body to relax.

"Why is the media making such a big fuss over you anyway?" Kurt asked, glancing at the windows. The paparazzi was relentlessly snapping away with their camera still. "Do you know anything about my family?" Sebastian whispered back. "No." Sebastian let out a sigh, Kurt couldn't tell if it was annoyance or relief. "Let's just say my dad has kept the Media from finding me for awhile."

Kurt wanted to know more, but decided not to push it. Sebastian suddenly pulled back to look in Kurt's eyes. He cupped Kurt's cheek, "Trust me?" Kurt shook his head. Sebastian lazily smirked, "Smart choice." Sebastian leaned down until their noses where touching. "I'm going to kiss you." Kurt's felt like he was dreaming. This couldn't be really happening. "Why?"

"Because if I don't the newspapers will be a picture of us yelling at each other with a headline reading, 'Trouble in paradise?' Or 'Is the end for Kurt and Sebastian?'"  
Sebastian drawled. Kurt swallowed, "Really?" Sebastian nodded, "I have years of experience with this. I know that's exactly what they would write." Sebastian chuckled, "I can see it now, Sebastian Smythe comes back from France to visit Kurt Hummel, only to get in a nasty argument. Could this be it for them? More on page eleven."

"So, can I?"

Kurt licked his lips, "I'll try not to hurl." Kurt whispered, it was nice to know his snarky side of his brain was still working while the rest of him was having a malfunction. Sebastian looked disgusted, "Ew, please don't." After a moment of silence, Sebastian tilted Kurt's chin up and leaned down.

"Wait." Sebastian halted, their lips were almost brushing. "I need to know," Kurt said shakily. "Did you sleep with Blaine?" Sebastian looked shocked for a moment. "What?" He said softly, he seemed confused. "Did you sleep with Blaine?" Kurt repeated, his voice cracking. "No, I didn't Kurt." Sebastian softly. Kurt searched his face for any signs of lying. His voice never faltered or changed as he was speaking and his green eyes never wandered from Kurt's. So, when Kurt didn't find anything, his eyes automatically fluttered close.

_Say it._

_Say Warbler._

He didn't, but Sebastian never touched his lips. Kurt frowned and opened his eyes. Sebastian had moved back to where their noses were touching. "I didn't say Warbler." He said confused. Sebastian smirked, the look in his eyes were wicked. "Never mind," Sebastian quickly moved back away from Kurt. Sebastian started pulling down the shades for the windows. "I rather swallow glass than kiss you." Sebastian spit when the last window was covered. Kurt jaw dropped. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Aw, don't tell me you wanted me to kiss you gayface-" Kurt cut him off and let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god, now I don't have to bleach my mouth out." Sebastian sneered at him and opened his mouth to say something when he noticed something and turned to the bar counter for a moment. He picked up Kurt's phone.

 _Fuck, Blaine._ He forgot to hang up.

"Hello?"

"Who the- Sebastian?" Kurt could hear Blaine's confused voice without the speaker phone needing to be on. "Blaine," Sebastian purred, Kurt reached for his phone only for Sebastian to dodge him completely and run to the other side of the room. "Sebastian!" Kurt yelled chasing after him. But Sebastian was really fast, like one second he was here, the next he was there. "Quick question Blainers," Sebastian said avoiding Kurt. "Are you and Kurt still together?"

"What? Sebastian, you're not my type-"

"First off, that's a lie. Second, answer the question."

"We're taking a break-"

"All I needed to know." Sebastian chuckled. "He's mine now Anderson." Before Blaine could respond, Sebastian ended the call and tossed the phone to Kurt. Kurt managed to catch it before it hit the ground. "Why, how-" Kurt cut himself of trying to breathe. "Lacrosse and track." Sebastian drawled. Kurt breathed in and out. "I assume he cheated on you since you asked if I slept with him." Kurt flinched, "That's none of your business." He spit.

"Actually, sweetheart, it is." Sebastian hissed, "Since you're my boyfriend now." "I'm not your boyfriend-" "Actually, I think you are. For the whole summer in fact." Sebastian crossed his arms. "Until our disastrous break up which leads everyone to wonder how the fuck we got together in the first place."

It was silent for a very long time, Sebastian glaring at Kurt and Kurt matching his glare. Sebastian green eyes were now cold and distant, Kurt's were icy with a murderous glint in them. "This is going to be a long summer." Kurt said finally. "You're telling me."

Sebastian sighed, "You can't tell Blaine, you cannot get back together with Blaine until the end of the summer." Sebastian said taking Kurt's phone from his hand. "What are you doing?" Kurt snapped. Sebastian batted him away and typed away. "Getting your number." Sebastian gave Kurt his phone back and pulled out his own.

Kurt glared at his screen.

 **To Sebastian:**  
**You're the sexist person I know.**

"Really?"

His phone buzzed.

 **To Kurt:**  
**Knew you liked me princess.**

Kurt glared at Sebastian who grinned in response. "Now that's settled, let's get out of here." Sebastian said putting his phone in his pocket. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him along to the door to the back entrance. "Wait!" Sebastian stopped and shot him an annoyed look. "My clothes." Sebastian blinked. "I need to change." Sebastian groaned. "Just leave them here!"

"No."

"Princess, if we leave right now, I will buy you a new wardrobe."

"…"

"Well?"

"Let me get my bag."

"Thank fuck."

Sebastian let go of his hand and Kurt went to the employee locker room to get his bag. Once he returned, Sebastian interlaced their fingers together. "Run." He whispered as he pushed open the door. Kurt was about to ask, what the hell he was talking about, when he realized they were surrounded by paparazzi. "Kurt! Is it true you're cheating on Sebastian?" They were being bombarded with questions, "Who was with you this morning?" Another yelled. "No comment." Sebastian said before starting to run through the crowd, tugging Kurt along. They forced their way out and took off running together.

They slipped through tons of alley ways before losing them completely. Finally, Sebastian let go of his and sucked in a breath, "Come on, I'm driving you home." Kurt wanted to bitch about how he didn't want Sebastian knowing were he lived, but frankly he was too tired to even argue with the meerkat.

* * *

 "Where the hell have you been Hummel?" Santana snapped as Kurt walked into their apartment. Santana looked better than before, her hair was wet, but was no longer a mess and she had changed into a black shirt and sweats. "You left me waiting for you, I looked everywhere for you." She growled. Kurt sighed and put his bag down. "Sorry, I forgot-"

"Wait, who was that?" She said pushing past him to open the door, she looked down the hall like a hawk. When she saw no one, she slid the door shut. "Who dropped you off?" She demanded. "Was it Sebastian?" Kurt froze, "No one-" "Kurt, there is no way in hell you got out of that mess and got here around the same time I did without someone taking you home." Kurt swallowed as she glared at him, "Domingo took me home." He finally said. She rose a brow, "Lover boy?"

"So I'm guessing the date went well?"

_Not even close. i ran out on him without an explanation._

"Yes-"

"Kurt! There you are!" Rachel Berry came home at the worse possible time. "Domingo texted me saying you ran out on your date." She said glancing at her phone screen. "He couldn't find you and he wanted me to check if you were alright." Santana turned on her, "Let me see that!" She snatched the phone out of Rachel's hand. After a moment she  shoved the screen into Kurt's line of sight.

**To Rachel:**

**Kurt just ran out on our date????? Can't find him, check if he's alright for me?**

"Why are you lying to me Hummel?" Kurt groaned, "No, I am not talking about this right now." He said walking away from the girls. "Hummel! Santana yelled. Kurt turned around and glared darkly at her. "Not today." He said.

* * *

 

Later, after Kurt finally got Santana and Rachel of his back, Kurt dragged himself to his bed and laid there glaring at his ceiling.

_Did I really just agree to pretend to date Sebastian Smythe for the whole summer?_

Suddenly Kurt's phone buzzed, and he reached for it.

**To Kurt:**

**Meet me tomorrow at the Coffee Bean, I'll tell you all about our relationship.**

**To Sebastian:**

**You do realize it is two in the morning right?**

**To Kurt:**

**Yes, and you happen to be awake at this time. Can't stop thinking about me?**

**To Sebastian:**

**As if. Why would I want to think about your Meerkat face? I'd get nightmares.**

**To Kurt:**

**You love my Meerkat face.**

Kurt rolled his eyes and shut off his phone, he put it back on his nightstand and tried not to think about what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Two Lies, One Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.”  
> ― Eleanor Roosevelt, "This is My Story"

_After the night at scandals Blaine avoided Kurt like mall kiosks, leaving Kurt alone for the rest the day at school. When the bell rang, not having to wait for Blaine, he grabbed his bag from his locker, went to the parking lot and checked his watch. There was only a few hours before the play starts and honestly Kurt needed something to calm his nerves. Deciding to do something about it, he climbed into his car and drove to the Lima bean. Once inside he purchased a nonfat mocha and waited for the guy making his drink to call his name. He was tapping his foot subconsciously, a habit of his when he was nervous._

_His mind had kept on wandering to last night in the scandals parking lot. The way Blaine had tried to get Kurt go through with having sex with him. Even though Kurt had been asking about it a few weeks earlier, Blaine had brushed it off. But Blaine was a whole different person when drunk. The way he had grabbed him and tried to unbuckle his belt despite him telling him no. And Blaine reeked of alcohol and his eyes had been predatory. It sent a shiver down Kurt's spine and not in a good way. It felt a sinking feeling in his stomach that he couldn't shake._

_Kurt was scared of that Blaine. He was different than the boy he had met at Dalton. Different than the Blaine he fell in love with._

_"Kurt." Kurt jumped and whirled around to see a smirking Smythe a few feet away from him. "You're here again." Kurt said disbelievingly. "You're always here." Sebastian chuckled. "Isn't Dalton miles away from here?" Sebastian nodded, "Won't stop the Warblers or me from coming though." Unbelievable, the only time Kurt has to relax before show time and Sebastian fucking Smythe is here to ruin it all._

_"Kurt?" The man who made his drink asked. Kurt nodded and gingerly took the cup from the man. "Thank you." Kurt took a slip of it and looked at Sebastian before swallowing his drink. "What do you want?" Kurt said._

_Sebastian gestured to his cup of coffee, "What? I can't enjoy a cup of coffee?" Kurt rolled his eyes and went to go sit at a table. He smirked when Sebastian followed him and sat in the chair across from him, like he knew he would. "Yeah, but that's not what you're here for." Sebastian smirked, "No, actually." Kurt knew it, he was always right, "Of course you aren't." Sebastian looked amused, "All right Gayface, why you tell why I'm here, if you know everything?" Kurt crossed his arms and looked hard at Sebastian for a moment. "Fine."_

_"Go on Princess, the floor is yours." Sebastian drawled and gestured for Kurt to explain his theory. "I think you're came here to annoy me, I think you're here to annoy me for fun because you hate me because I have Blaine and you don't." Kurt snapped, "I think you came here, hoping Blaine would be here with me to get a kick at me, but since he's not here, you'll settle on tormenting me."_

_"And your favorite subjects you like to use while you're tormenting me include Blaine, my appearance, my clothes and my friends." Kurt finished in one breath. Sebastian whistled, "That's all you can think of?" Kurt laughed bitterly, "Oh, don't me started. I can go on if you want." Sebastian shook his head,  "Easy there princess, if I let you go on we'd be here for months."_

_"Besides, aren't you supposed to rehearsing for west side story?" Kurt groaned, "Oh gaga no. I can't think about that right now." Seeing Sebastian made him forget all about the play, his nerves were back and the coffee wasn't helping anymore. "Does your Tony suck that bad Hummel?" Kurt rose a brow, "You mean Blaine didn't tell you?" Sebastian gave him a blank stare. "I'm not playing Tony," Sebastian seemed taken aback at that. "Blaine is."_

_"What?" Sebastian frowned, "I'm sorry, my ears must not be working properly." He leaned forward in his chair, "For a moment, I thought you said Blaine was Tony." Then Sebastian started hitting the side of his head. "What are you doing?" Kurt squeaked. "Seeing if I have water in my ears." Sebastian replied, doing the same to the other side._

_"Why would you have water in your ears?" Sebastian gave him a look, "Dalton has a pool." Kurt coughed. "What?" Dalton had a pool? Since when? Sebastian must of read Kurt's mind because that stupid grin of his was back on his face. "You didn't know Dalton had a pool?" Kurt glared at him. "Actually, Dalton has three pools." Kurt jaw dropped, McKinley only had one and it was currently not in use because swimming season was over for the swim team._

_"One for our swim team, one for Dalton students to enjoy and one indoor for the winter." Sebastian explained. "Today Nick and Jeff dragged me swimming with them. They pushed me off the dive board." Kurt could not believe this, they had diving boards. "So, I threw Jeff down one of the slides." And of course they had slides, rich people._

_"Anyway, I thought you would die for that part and you let Blaine take it?" Sebastian drawled, going for a sip of coffee. Kurt stiffened, "I didn't. I told him I was going to audition for it and he auditioned with a Tony song." Sebastian choked on his coffee.  "Hold on, you'll telling me that Blaine regardless, took your part even though he knew you wanted it?" Kurt flinched, wow it sounded way worse when Sebastian said it._

_"And you're still together?" Sebastian looked shocked, "Wow, I 'd expect anyone who'd cross you end up dead." Kurt glared at him, "Like that, it doesn't seem like you're a person to let things go easily." Kurt hummed in response, nodding his head. "True." Sebastian laughed, "Why didn't they pick you?" There it was, the question he was hoping Sebastian wouldn't ask him. His stomach twisted into thousands of knots and he looked down at his hands. "They uh- didn't think I could be manly enough for the role." He finally said after a few minutes of trying to form words._

_It still hurt to think about it, they knew how much he wanted to be Tony. Yet, still they gave Blaine the role. He was still bitter about it, he was mad at Artie, he was pissed at Rachel for laughing at him, he was upset at Blaine for actually accepting the role. Kurt needed this role for his college application, Blaine knew that. "I guess they all just picture me as the stereotypical gay still."_

_"What?" Sebastian sounded pissed, Kurt snapped up his head to look at Sebastian. Surely enough, he looked murderous. In fact, he looked like he wanted to throw the table across the room. "They didn't want you as Tony because they thought you were too gay for the part?" Sebastian spit. Kurt nodded numbly, "And I wanted to prove that I could do it, I could act straight, so I tried kissing Rachel," His eyes were watering, oh great, he was about to cry in front of Sebastian Smythe. "And she laughed in my face."_

_"These are the people you call your friends?" That hit him like bricks, yeah, those were the people he called his friends. "That's disgusting." Kurt was surprised, Sebastian felt bad for him. Was today opposite day? "If anyone refused to give me a part because they thought I wasn't 'manly' enough, I would beat them up and see if they still thought that after." Sebastian eyes were blazing with anger, "Fuck, have they even seen the movie?" Kurt shrugged, "Tony is a fucking baby, he so peaceful, he doesn't want the gangs to fight, he just wants to be with Maria. The only time he is actually violent is when he kills Maria's brother and he regrets that later!" Sebastian sighed, "Even the actor who played Tony said his character was weak." Sebastian finished and Kurt stared at him._

_Sebastian actually liked musicals? Kurt never expected that, "What part do you play then? Are you a jet?" Kurt shook his head, "Who the fuck do you play then?" Sebastian looked confused as hell, like who else would Kurt play? "Officer Krupke." Sebastian looked at him, "What the fuck?" He asked loudly, Kurt cheeks burned as people turned in their chairs to look at them. "What good is going to see this play to comment on how bad you were, if you're only on the stage for a few minutes?" There he was, the Sebastian that Kurt knew and hated._

_"Princess, you do know that you have no singing involved in your part?" Kurt groaned and put his head in his hands. "Don't remind me, it killing me just thinking about it." The first musical Kurt was in, and he wasn't even singing. It's a musical for god's sake. "How are you not murdering someone for a part were you actually sing?" Kurt snorted and lifted his head, "Because I'm not selfish, I'm not going to sabotage someone just so I can get my five minutes of fame." Sebastian sighed and he relaxed a bit. "Well, it's a shame." Kurt looked at him, "I would have love to seen how you would do it."_

_Kurt smiled, "I have a few ideas, none that are legal though." Sebastian thrummed his fingers on the table in response and looked down, "How are you Kurt?" Kurt paused, no nickname? Then he realized why Sebastian was being somewhat tolerable. Kurt gripped his coffee, "I'm fine." He said quietly. Sebastian seemed to believe it. "That's…good." Oh god this was awkward, Kurt prayed that Sebastian would start picking at him. "Anyway, I can't believe you didn't know Dalton had a pool," Thank god Kurt thought, Sebastian was back to his smirking meerkat facade._

_"I thought Blaine would love to see you almost naked and dripping wet." Kurt felt a twisting feeling in his gut, god he can't believe he was about to tell Sebastian about this. "Actually, Blaine wasn't interested in me while I was at Dalton. Well, not until my warbler died and I sang Blackbird." Sebastian almost fell out of his chair laughing. "God, that's fucking priceless." Kurt eye twitched and he aimed a sharp kick at Sebastian's shin. "Ow! What the fuck?" Sebastian hissed. "You're the biggest ass I have ever met." Sebastian laughed, "Thank you, I take that as a complement."_

_After a moment of silence between them, Kurt finally found words. "Stop, trying to get into Blaine's pants." Kurt snapped at Sebastian who in response sipped his coffee. "I don't like that you flirt with him non stop when I'm around, its annoying." Sebastian smirked and set down his coffee, "And I don't like the way you dress, but you don't see me lighting your clothes on fire." Kurt glared at him and Sebastian matched his glare._

_"Fuck you."_

_"No thanks, not interested."_

_"Meerkat."_

_"Gay face."_

_"Cw hair."_

_"Puerto Rican pride float."_

_"Craig's list."_

_"Prude."_

_"Well at least I can actually keep a relationship for more than twenty minutes." Kurt snapped._

_Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath and his lips pressed into a tin line. He looked shocked that Kurt had said that, but it was brief and all the cracks in his mask had been fixed. All hints of playfulness had disappeared from Sebastian  He sat back in chair and crossed his arms. Kurt's stomach filled with butterflies as he had a sinking feeling he made a grave mistake. After a moment of long awkward silence, Sebastian spoke. "Wow, Hummel." Sebastian voice was dripping with venom. "That was low even for you."_

_"Sebastian, I-"_

_"You're slut shaming me?" Sebastian hissed. Kurt flinched. "I didn't-" "I didn't peg you for one of those people." Right now, Sebastian was looking at Kurt like he was the scum of the earth. "Well, Fuck you." Kurt squirmed in his chair as he felt eyes on them. "I like having no strings attached sex. I like having sex without feelings. I'm sorry if that's a crime." Sebastian growled out. "I don't see the point of relationships. They've never been my forte. So I don't do them."_

_"I like having sex. To be more specific," Sebastian lowered his voice so only Kurt could hear. "I like to fuck random guys senseless, until they can't remember their own name." Sebastian paused and looked around before sliding his leg up against Kurt's. Kurt breath hitched and Sebastian leaned in to whisper, "Seeing guys writhe around on my bed in pleasure-" Sebastian cut himself off with a laugh, "Have you even slept with Blaine yet?" A glare was Sebastian's only response. Sebastian shook in laughter, "I can't believe this, you taking your sexual frustration on me."_

_Kurt cheeks burned in embarrassment. Sebastian looked smug again and his signature smirk was back on his face. "Why haven't you?" Sebastian asked. "Because that's what they created masturbation for." Kurt said avoiding eye contact with Sebastian. Sebastian jaw dropped before he started laughing again, there were tears in his eyes. "Who said that? I have a feeling it wasn't you." Sebastian pointed out, looking at Kurt expectingly. "It was Blaine." Sebastian stopped laughing all the sudden. "Wow, that's kind of shocking to believe, considering what he did yesterday." Kurt flinched as Sebastian removed his leg from Kurt's and got up from his chair._

_"Well, thank you for the laugh." Sebastian said grabbing his coffee. He looked at Kurt one more time before turning to walk away. "Sebastian, wait." Kurt said softly. Sebastian stopped and turned his head. "I didn't mean it that way. I shouldn't have-" "Kurt, for your information, I can keep a relationship for more than twenty minutes," Kurt swallowed, "It just so happens that none of them are romantic." Sebastian said before walking out of the Lima bean and leaving a very shocked Kurt Hummel behind._

* * *

"Kurt!" Rachel called as she walked into his room followed by Santana. "Hummel, get up!" Santana hissed as she tried to pull him out of bed. Kurt as awoke from his sleep, he groaned. "No." He rolled over onto his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head. "No, I'm staying home today." Santana pulled his covers off, he curled into a ball at the rush of cold air hitting him. "Kurt!" Rachel cried, "Someone is waiting for you at the door."

Kurt snapped up.

 _Sebastian_ , immediately his mind thought. It all came rushing back to him, the deal, the media, Sebastian. That's right, Kurt was supposed to meet him at the Coffee Bean. Did he over sleep?

He cursed as he got up, walked over to his dresser and pulled on a shirt. Kurt rushed to the door and quickly slid it open. "Seba-" He cut himself off as he realized the boy's eyes weren't green at all. They were a dull grey.

"Domingo?" He sputtered. Domingo had bags underneath his eyes and he looked nervous. "Kurt," Domingo said quietly. "I- I um…" He broke off, looking down at the floor. "I'm so sorry for spilling coffee on your coat." Santana laughed somewhere far in the apartment. Kurt's heart sank. He had forgotten about his coat. The stain had probably set into the fabric by now.

But besides that it was Domingo not Sebastian, Kurt was somewhat relieved, but then again if Sebastian wasn't here, was Sebastian still waiting for him?

"Oh god Domingo. It's fine, it's just a coat." _A five hundred dollar coat._ "I'm should be apologizing to you." Domingo bit his lip and shook his head, "No, it's not fine. No wonder you were in such a rush to get out of there." Kurt sighed, "Domingo, I should have gave you an explanation. It's not your fault." Domingo raised his head.

"I'm forgiven then?" Kurt smiled, "Yes." Domingo grinned, "Really?" He stepped closer to Kurt, there was hope in his eyes. "So, is it okay if I ask you on another date." Kurt was taken aback. "What?" Domingo grin disappeared, "No, no that's not what I meant." Kurt said quickly.

"I mean, you really want to go on another date with me?" Kurt asked slowly. Domingo gave him a confused look and nodded, "Why wouldn't I? You're kinda beautiful." Rachel squealed from Kurt's room. Kurt rolled his eyes, "When?"

"Now."

"Now?" Kurt got a chill up his spine, he was supposed to go see Sebastian. _Fuck._ "Now not a good time Hummel?" Santana said waltzing into the room. He turned to her, she was glaring daggers at him, "No, actually. It's a great time." He wasn't going to crack under pressure even if Sebastian was going to be pissed. Sebastian would just have to wait another day. "Great." Santana said. "Great." He repeated. Kurt turned back to Domingo, "Let me go change and we can go." Domingo nodded.

Followed by Santana hot on his heels, he entered his room to see Rachel digging through his wardrobe again with a smile on her face. "Rachel, what are you doing." Rachel shushed him and tossed him clothes for him to wear. "Here, wear these." But Santana intercepted and caught them first. "Ew, Berry. Khakis? You want him to never date Lady Hummel again?" Santana said with a look of disgust.

She dropped them and pushed Rachel aside. "Hey!" Rachel protested, "The outfit I picked for Kurt yesterday was good." Santana scoffed, "For a baby penguin, I'm trying to get him laid Berry." She said winking at Kurt. "Heaven knows he needs it." Kurt groaned, "Please don't involve yourself into my sex life."

"Kinda hard to do when your sex life barely exists." Santana finally shoved a red dress shirt, a navy pullover and white pants to Kurt. "Change." She demanded, Kurt snorted and went to the bathroom.

While he was pulling the pullover on, he thought about his dream and dread filled him. He still can't believe that he actually said that to Sebastian. But he hadn't expected Sebastian to take badly like he did. Kurt was expecting Sebastian to laugh it off and make another rude remark back. But he didn't, he looked stunned, like he expected Kurt to be the last one on earth say that. Then there was that look that Sebastian had given him before leaving. It was cold and resentful, Kurt never seen Sebastian that upset before.

 Santana's voice rang through the door, "Sebastian dropped you off yesterday, didn't he?" Kurt tensed up. "Where did you go yesterday?" Kurt swallowed and picked up the underwear he was given, "What is with you guys and picking out my underwear?" Santana glared at the door, "Don't avoid the question," She took her eyes off the door to look at Rachel. "You lied, you weren't with Domingo."

"Kurt, just tell us the truth." Rachel paused, casting a warning glare to Santana. "We won't be mad." Santana scoffed, "No promises." Rachel slapped her on the shoulder. Kurt sighed as he tied his shoes and he pulled open the door and stepped out in his outfit. He twirled around, "How do I look?"

"Like a liar."

"You look great Kurt." Rachel said glaring in Santana's direction. Kurt smiled, "Thank you Rachel." He said as he grabbed his phone and bag. Santana rolled her eyes in response and pushed Kurt into the living room where Domingo was sitting on the couch. "We're going to have a talk later Hummel." She whispered into his ear. _Not if I don't come home._

"You two have fun." Rachel said happily. Domingo smiled and got up from the couch. Santana released Kurt. "Don't stay out too late." Santana said winking at Domingo who laughed nervously. "Shall we?" Domingo said offering his arm to Kurt. Kurt hesitated, if they were seen together like that Sebastian would be pissed.

"Yeah." Kurt said, but he walked right passed Domingo and opened the door. "Bye girls." He said hurrying down the hall without a glance back to see if Domingo was following him. He quickly turned on his phone and waited for the lock screen to pop up. He felt Domingo's presence on his right as he typed in his password. "So, any plans on where we're going?" Kurt said taking his eyes off the screen to look at the boy next to him. "Uh, yeah," Domingo said trying to keep up with Kurt's walking speed. "I wanna take you to see a comedy show."

Kurt pushed open the door, "Oh." He said before exiting. "Sounds fun." _No, not really._ Kurt didn't really think a comedy show was his ideal date, but he wasn't about to tell Domingo that, especially after yesterday.  "Yeah, it's this new comedian is in town and I got us tickets." Domingo said. The lock screen popped up and Kurt almost dropped his phone.

**Twelve missed calls from Blaine.**

**Two missed calls from Sebastian.**

**Twenty-three texts from Blaine.**

**Seven texts from Sebastian.**

And it was 1:43 according to his phone. Sebastian was going to- wait, why the hell was Kurt caring what Sebastian would do? Why did he care how Sebastian was reacting? Why did he care about Sebastian? He didn't. Kurt wasn't going to let Sebastian control him. Sebastian could wait there the whole day if he cared.

Kurt sighed and deleted all the texts from Sebastian and quickly checked Blaine's. Blaine's mostly consisted of questions like why did Sebastian have his phone, what did Sebastian mean Kurt was his now, can Kurt forgive him? What Kurt expected really. Kurt shut off his phone and smiled at Domingo, "Alright, sorry about that. Lead the way." Domingo returned the smile (although it seemed forced to Kurt) and started leading Kurt through the crowded streets of New York city.

* * *

Sebastian was pissed off to the max, just a couple of months ago Sebastian didn't have to constantly keep tabs on Kurt. And for a couple months it was fine, Kurt never did anything that could jeopardize his lie. But when a picture of Kurt and some other guy hit the internet, everything went to hell.  He remembered turning on his phone at god knows what time in the morning and his phone almost crashing at the rush of emails, text messages, voice malls and social media updates.

To be fair he should of seen it coming, he couldn't expect Kurt to stay away from guys forever (Although, a part of him had been hoping he would). He remembered cursing as he canceled Warbler practice this week and grabbing his passport as soon as he saw the picture. Quickly throwing clothes into his suitcase, he headed to the nearest Airport.

Originally, he had intended to go to Warbler practice this week, but if he didn't go to New York, he was screwed. So, he ignored his sleep deprived body and got the first plane to New York. Once he had arrived at New York, he had booked a Hotel room for a week and tried to catch up on his sleep.

After that he had searched up Rachel Berry's work place (she literally shared everything to the internet) and hoped that Kurt would be there. He got really fucking lucky in his opinion. And he hadn't really expected Kurt to take his offer, in fact, if he had been in Kurt's shoes, he would of told himself to fuck off. Another stuck of luckiness, since Kurt did not (in the end).

But he should of fucking known it was to good to be true. Because he was now, waiting for hours for Kurt to show up. Sebastian had already called Kurt, left a (pissed off) voicemail and texted him multiple times with no response. Maybe, he should of seen this coming, since Kurt loved a chance to piss him off.

He pushed away his half full coffee cup and sat back, thinking about what he should do. Should he call the deal off and suffer the wraith of his father and disappoint his mother? Should he show up at Kurt's apartment? Should he announce to the media that Kurt broke up with him?

No, Sebastian wasn't. Sebastian hated being kept waiting, but in the end Sebastian always got what he wanted, even if he had to do a little more work for it. However, Sebastian was going to get revenge on the way of getting what he wanted.

Tossing the rest of his coffee in the trash and pulled up Kurt's number. Immediately it went to voicemail, Sebastian exited the Coffee Bean and cleared his throat. "Hey Princess, remember me? Your boyfriend?" Sebastian purred sweetly into the speaker, "I just waited four hours for you, so I suggest you pick up soon or I will find you myself." Sebastian got weird looks from people on the street, he lowered his voice. "Hummel, we had a deal. Call me, soon." Sebastian finished, ending the call.

He ended up waiting an hour in his hotel room with no response. He spent the time explaining to the Hunter why he wasn't flying home to show up to Warbler practice and after dealing with the angry Warbler captain, he flipped through channels on the flat screen TV.

Sebastian plopped down on his bed and pulled up his last resource to find Kurt. "You never like it the easy way, do you princess?" He muttered to himself as he waited for someone to pick up. "Hello?" A gentle feminine voice picked up, "How did you get this number?" Sebastian smiled to himself, "Yes, hello. I am so sorry to bother you, but I'm Sebastian Smythe-" He was cut off by a gasp, "Smythe?" _Oh yeah, this was going to be easy._ "Yes," He said with a laugh, "I'm Kurt Hummel's boyfriend." This time a tiny squeal came from the other. "You don't happen to know where he is right now, do you?"

* * *

That was probably the worst thing Kurt had ever seen, and probably the worst date Kurt had even been on. The comedian had been racist and homophobic. Kurt was never going to set foot in comedy club again. Domingo had been awfully quiet throughout the whole thing. As they exited together, the silence between them was terrible. Kurt seriously wished that he had gone with Sebastian today.

This date was a mistake, he should have known this wouldn't be a good idea as soon as Domingo showed up at his apartment. Well, he felt it in his stomach, but he had ignored it. Domingo broke the silence between them when Kurt turned on his phone. "Well, that was," _Oh god never mind, shut up. Don't even dare say it_ , Kurt thought. "Awkward." And he said it.

"Kurt, I am so sorry about this whole thing." Domingo said softly, "I understand if you never want to see me again." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and counted to ten. Although Domingo was a nice guy and Kurt did find him attractive, there was no connection between them. Sure, they had a few things in common with each other, but when it came down to it, they had nothing to talk about. When he opened his eyes again, he glanced at Domingo. "Domingo, I don't-" Kurt's phone started ringing.

Kurt fumbled to press answer, "Yes, Kurt Hummel speaking. Hello?" He said in a rush. "Kurt! There's been an emergency, how fast can you get here?" Kurt thanked the academy right now, "I'll be there faster than you can say what not to wear." Kurt had never been so relieved in his life for a phone call. Kurt felt kind of bad for wanting nothing to do with Domingo again, but he wasn't going to stick around just so Domingo could be happy.

He hung up quickly and gave Domingo an apologetic look, "Work, I have to go now." All the left over hope and happiness left Domingo's eyes as Kurt backed away slowly. Kurt ignored the guilt building in his stomach, he needed to get out of here now. "I really have to go, bye!" Kurt said, waving bye to Domingo and leaving as quickly as possible as his legs would let him in these pants.

One crowded subway train later and Kurt found himself pushing his way through New York's crowded city to Vogue.com. When he entered the lobby, the person usually sitting at the desk wasn't there. Actually, there was no one to be found. The lobby was deserted, there was papers scattered everywhere across the floor,  a chair was knocked over in the sitting room, it was a mess.

"Isabelle?" He hesitantly called as he carefully avoided stepping on any of the papers on the way to his small office.  As soon as he got close to his office, he heard laughter coming from the meeting room. When he rounded the corner to the meeting room he paused. There was everyone packed into the small meeting room, laughing and giggling. And in the very middle of the room sitting by Isabelle Wright, was Sebastian with his arm around her.

"And so I tell him, to take off the last thing he put on, and he looks at me like I'm some type of genius." Chase said, sitting uncomfortably close to Sebastian. They were all huddled around the table, Sebastian was sitting on the table along with Isabelle, the rest of them were sitting in chairs around the table. Sebastian laughs along with the room as another guy tells a story about his latest fashion disaster.

Kurt takes a deep breath, ignores his mind screaming at him to not go in there and enters the meeting room. He knocks on the glass to get their attention. The whole room stops immediately, "Kurt! Surprise!" Isabelle chirped. "We let your boyfriend in because he wanted to surprise you at work." Sebastian grinned as he saw all the color drain out of Kurt's face. He removed his arm from Isabelle's shoulder and slid off the table.

"Hey babe," Sebastian purred as he neared Kurt. Kurt resisted the urge to throw up, Sebastian had invaded his work space. _Again._ Kurt slightly flinched as Sebastian got closer and closer. What was he going to do? Slap him? Yell at him? Kurt got ready for the worst and closed his eyes. He felt something soft brush against his forehead, then it was gone. "I missed you." Kurt opened his eyes in confusion, then it suddenly dawned on him. Sebastian kissed his forehead.

He felt the color rush back to his face and he let out a small sigh of relief. "Sebastian, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Kurt said after glancing at Sebastian. Sebastian laughed before putting his arm around Kurt's waist. "That's why it's called a surprise." Isabelle giggled, "We'll leave you two alone then." That caused a bunch of groans of protest to fill the room, "Come on guys, we've taken up enough of Sebastian's time." She said getting up from the table and ushering everyone out. "Is this who sent you the flowers?" Chase asked on his way out. Sebastian gave Kurt a questioning look, "What flowers?" Sebastian asked.

Chase whistled, "Yikes, looks like someone is trying to steal your boyfriend. I'd watch out." Sebastian laughed and tightened his grip on Kurt's waist. "I'd die before I let someone take what's mine." Kurt ignored the shiver that went up his spine. Chase laughed nervously, "Hah, well…I'll leave you guys." Casting one last glance to Kurt, Chase hurried out of there to continue whatever he was doing before Sebastian showed up.

"How did-" Sebastian shushed him, "No, not out here in open." Sebastian said leading Kurt out of the meeting room and to Kurt's office. Once Sebastian closed the door shut, he released Kurt. "Isabelle is nice, too trusting, but nice." Sebastian said perching himself on Kurt's desk. "Your coworkers though, concern me. I feel like they're undressing with their minds." Kurt cleared his throat and Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Gayface, there is two of us and one chair. Unless you want to sit in my lap-" Kurt shook his head and plopped down in his chair. "I thought so." 

Kurt sighed and looked down at his cup of pencils on his desk. "Sebastian, about this morning-" "You realize I waited hours for you?" Sebastian hissed. Kurt sighed and looked up at Sebastian. "Okay meerkat, before I let you get mad at me, tell me the truth." Sebastian gave him a look and crossed his arms, "Tell you what?" "I know you haven't told me the whole truth." Sebastian stared at Kurt before smirking, "You don't believe I was telling you the truth?"

Kurt shook his head, "Were you?" Sebastian chuckled, "Alright, sweetheart," Kurt glared, "Have you ever heard of two lies and one truth?" Kurt frowned, "I'm pretty sure it's the other way around." Sebastian shook his head, "Not the way I play it." Sebastian hummed, "Anyway, let's see if you can figure which two were my lies."

"If I get it right?" Kurt said resting his head in his hand. "I will tell you anything you want to know." Kurt was shocked, "Anything?" Sebastian nodded, "As many questions as you want." Kurt sat up straight, "If I don't?" Sebastian eyes filled with glee. "I get to ask the questions." After a moment of thinking it over Kurt nodded. "Okay."

Sebastian smirked and got up from the desk. "Out of all the things I told you yesterday, which two were lies?" Kurt bit his lip, "How many guesses do I have?" Sebastian snickered, "One. Before you complain, you already agreed." _Great_ , if he didn't get this right, Sebastian was going to find out his deepest and darkest secrets. 

Kurt leaned back in his chair and swiveled around for a while until Sebastian coughed, "Any day now." Kurt smiled as Sebastian stalked over and put a hand on his chair to make it stop spinning. "You didn't give me a time limit." Sebastian glared, "Yes, but I also didn't say you have until we're 80." Kurt pouted, "But you also didn't say I had only ten seconds to answer."

Sebastian smirked, "Fine, you only have ten seconds starting now." Kurt groaned. "Ten," Sebastian started counting down. "Nine," Kurt stood up and shook his head. "You're enjoying this." Sebastian nodded, "Yes, I am. Eight," Kurt bit his lip and paced around. "Seven, six," Kurt's eyes widened and he whipped around to look at Sebastian. "You're cheating, you're counting faster!" 

"If I were you, I would start guessing. Five," Sebastian said laughing. Kurt threw his hands in his hair, "You're impossible." Which one were lies? Was it being cut off? Was it the hook up? _No. I believe that, it sounds like the truth._ "Four, three-"  

"The parents and the being cut off." Kurt said and Sebastian clapped his hands. "I got it right?" Sebastian grinned, "Yeah, way to cut it close." Kurt sighed in relief and sat back in his chair. "Go ahead Hummel," Sebastian drawled resuming his position on Kurt's desk. "I happen to be a very interesting person." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Explain your lies." 

Sebastian let out a long sigh, "My dad didn't believe me when I told him you were my boyfriend, he said something along the lines of 'there's a big difference between a one night stand and an actual relationship' and 'if you're lying, you can kiss France goodbye.'" Kurt sucked in breath, "Wow that's-" Sebastian shook his head, "I swear to god if you say horrible or harsh, I am going to get on the first plane back to France." Kurt nodded, "Okay, continue on." 

Sebastian sighed, "My dad doesn't really want to meet you, but my mom does. She always wanted me to bring a boyfriend home, but my dad on the other hand-" "Wanted you to bring a girlfriend home." Kurt finished for him, "Wait, I don't understand." Sebastian groaned, "What part?" 

"France? I mean I understand cutting you off or taking away your car, but France?" Sebastian looked down, "No, can we avoid that for now?" Kurt frowned, "Look I'll tell you all about it, but later." Sebastian gave Kurt a somewhat pleading look and Kurt found himself nodding. "That's basically it, anything else you want to know?"

Kurt thought about it, _did he really want to learn anything else about Sebastian? Did he?_ He squinted at Sebastian, _not really._ Well, actually that wasn't true. "What happened when you got here? It was a mess when I walked in." Sebastian grinned, "They went crazy when I walked in, they dropped everything they were doing and clung to me like glue." 

Then, Sebastian suddenly got up from the desk and slid into Kurt's lap. Kurt froze in shock as Sebastian rested his head in the crook of his neck. "I can hear your heart racing." Sebastian said smugly.

_He smells like vanilla._  

_What is he doing? No one is around-_

"Kurt- oh my god, sorry! I should have knocked." Isabelle said when she opened the door. Sebastian smirked, "We've been caught in worse positions." Sebastian purred before quickly getting up from Kurt's lap. 

_Oh god_ , Isabelle was looking at him like a whole different person. "Oh really?" She said with a laugh. "Let's just say that the way I met Kurt's father wasn't pleasant." Isabelle seemed to believe that and she nodded, "Well, Sebastian I thought about your request and yes, Kurt can have the week off." Kurt snapped out of it, "What?" 

"Sebastian asked if he could borrow you for the week." Kurt looked at Sebastian who didn't look at him, "Hey, don't reveal my plans to him." Isabelle shook her head, "Wouldn't dream of it, he deserves a break." Kurt glanced at Sebastian, then at Isabelle. "Take care of him." Sebastian leaned against the wall, "I'll take _very_ good care of him." Isabelle giggled, "Have fun Kurt." She winked at Kurt before closing the door and walking away.  It suddenly hit him like a brick, his coworkers worshiped Sebastian for some odd reason and Isabelle loved Sebastian and she was actively helping Sebastian send Kurt to his doom without knowing it.

"How did you hear her coming?" Sebastian snorted and finally looked at him. "I could hear the clicking of her heels from a mile away." Kurt raised a brow, "It's a curse and a blessing." Sebastian said shrugging. "Anyway, if you have no more questions," Sebastian purred, giving Kurt a predatory look. Kurt got a unsettling feeling in his chest and he tried rolling away in his chair before it was too late.

"I am about to get really fucking pissed at you." Sebastian spit, moving across the small room and blocking off Kurt's way of escape by standing in front of the chair and placing both of his hands on the armrests. "What the fuck Kurt?" Kurt pressed himself back in chair and repressed his urge to look down. "First of all, you left me waiting for you and you didn't even bother to even call me back or text me." Kurt sighed, "I woke up late and I was busy-" "I could see that by the pictures!" Sebastian growled out. Kurt flinched, but didn't look down. "What pic- oh."

Sebastian had pulled up a picture of him.

And Domingo.

Exiting the comedy club.

_Together._

"What the fuck were you honestly thinking? That you weren't going to be followed?" _Fuck_ , Kurt looked down. "What was I supposed to do? Santana and Rachel were practically pushing me to go out with him." Kurt heard Sebastian sigh. "Kurt." Kurt almost looked up. _Almost._ "Kurt." He repeated. Kurt didn't budge, "Kurt, look at me." Kurt raised his head slowly. "Relax, I'm not going to murder you." Kurt gave him a look, "You're lying. You're plotting my death as we speak." Sebastian chuckled, "I kinda need you alive right now. Though, no promises after you outwear your usefulness." 

Kurt stared at Sebastian for a moment before laughing. "If you're not going to murder me, what are you going to do?" Sebastian smirked, "Come on, let's go." Sebastian said moving away from the chair and opening the door. "Where?" Kurt asked nervously, Sebastian was going to murder him in a dark alley and no one was ever going to find his body. "We're going to my hotel." Kurt slowly got up and Sebastian grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Again, why?" They got some whistles as they walked into the lobby to the exit. The lobby was no longer a mess and everyone was pretending to work."Bye Kurt!" The girl at the lobby desk called when they exited. "Because you're going to stay the night." Sebastian said as he hailed a taxi. Kurt's jaw dropped. "No." He stuttered out. Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Think of NYADA."

A taxi stopped in front of them and Sebastian held the door open for Kurt. When Kurt didn't budge, Sebastian ushered him in and slid in next to him, closing the door. "The Peninsula." Sebastian said as he buckled his seat belt. The diver nodded and put the car in drive. "What- The Peninsula?" Kurt said looking at Sebastian in shock. "Sebastian, that's a five star hotel." Sebastian smirked, "You want a different hotel?" Kurt shook his head, "Never mind, I forgot who I was talking to for a second." Kurt relaxed into his seat and pulled out his phone.

**To Rachel and Santana:**

**Don't wait up for me.**

After he sent that, he turned off his phone and looked at Sebastian. He had put in his headphones and was ignoring Kurt's presence. Kurt sighed and stared out his window. It looked like it was going to rain soon. _Think of NYADA, this will all be worth it in the end._

_I hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I procrastinate. I was going to post the chapter up on Wednesday, but I still had to make changes to the chapter. Anyway, so I looked up a change in the weather and I think I got to the third chapter. But some of you guys were saying how my story was similar to the story so i did look it up. First of all, I did not mean to upset anyone, i'm sorry if that is the case. Second of all, someone said my writing wasn't as good as the author who wrote a change in the weather. That made me think I shouldn't upload this chapter, that's probably why I waited so long to actually write this chapter. It really hurt, I know my writing isn't the best, but this is my first fanfiction ever, so excuse me if my writing isn't up to your standards. Third, I do not know where the author of A Change In The Weather was intending to go with their story, but I have already have an idea of where mine is going. And some of you are like the NYADA part is exactly the same, well I just set the story after Kurt wasn't accepted and Kurt tried to convince Carmen Tibideaux to give him another chance. And i can't give away to much on how Sebastian is going to get Kurt into NYADA, but Sebastian's has a few connections and he will put up a good argument, that's all i have to say about that. From what I read so far in ACITW, it's a great story and rest assured, my story isn't going to be the same, I kinda already have an idea on how I'm going to end my story. 
> 
> But besides that, I am grateful to those of you that enjoyed the last chapter, thank you for your kudos, it made me happy to see that people actual enjoyed it. Sorry, about this chapter though. I think i did a terrible job on this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh i forgot to mention, I will update every week. Also i added somethings to the chapter. Oh did you guys know that glee actually used the coffee bean as the Lima bean? They did, they just like changed the logo.


End file.
